1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat having a side airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional seat with a side airbag, a side frame is provided on the sidewall of a seat frame. A side airbag unit is mounted to the side frame. A hard housing is provided behind the side airbag unit. The side airbag unit is covered with a reinforcing fabric, openable in the direction of deployment.
A soft cushion pad is used in the center part of the seat back for comfort, and a hard cushion pad is used in the side part of the seat back to support the occupant in the lateral direction when the vehicle turns. A partition wall thus must be provided in the mold for forming the cushion pads. Furthermore, two separate materials are used for the cushion pads, which is costly.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.